Markein
Markein is a mysterious and powerful Rotaxian bounty hunter, who specializes in assassination. Biography Little is known about Markein's origins, except that, like all Rotaxians, he originated on the planet Bota Magna. After the Shattering occurred, Markein and a number of other natives of Spherus Magna were evacuated to Gigas Magna by the Great Beings. During the Gigas Magna Civil War, he joined the Bounty Hunters' Guild. He is currently classified as a Rank Four. Alternate Reality In a parallel universe related to the main Gigas Magna universe, Markein came across a dimension-hopping bounty hunter named Skorr, who was trying to find a way to return to his native universe. Whilst Skorr attempted to repair the damaged Olmak he had used to travel to this universe, Markein took it upon himself to train the Zeverek in a number of combat forms. When Skorr had mastered several of these forms, Markein attempted to recruit him into the Bounty Hunters' Guild, though Skorr refused, and utilized his Olmak in an attempt to return to his native universe. Abilities and traits A veteran of many battles, Markein is a skilled and experienced warrior, possessing extremely keen reflexes, though is also a master of the combat forms of Guokte, Basto, and Zeme. As with all other Rotaxians, he possesses ghosting abilities which allows him to cancel his density, pass through solid objects, and essentially become invisible. He also possesses control over the element of Sand, allowing him to create, control, absorb, and manipulate the fabric of sand. Another power he possesses is the ability to perceive the inner balance between light and dark in a target, and subtly alter their views until they serve him and his cause. However, after roughly three hours, the effects of this power will eventually wear off, and the target will regain their original views and beliefs. Silent and mysterious, Markein is one who never contributes to a conversation unless he has something worth saying. Possessing an eerie air of menace, he is not one to expose his emotions, bottling them up beneath his cold and calm exterior. Despite this, he is known to be both honorable and respectful of his enemies, never underestimating their capabilities. However, when pushed too far, Markein is capable of great rage and ruthlessness, exposing his much darker, and calculating side. Stealthy and almost undetectable, Markein has become a skilled infiltrator, though specializes more so in assassination. Tools In combat, Markein relies mainly on a large spiked club, which he wields with surprising precision and elegance for such a blunt weapon. He also carries a finely-crafted sword, which he utilizes as his secondary weapon. There have also been occasions when Markein has wielded both weapons at once in a fight. Trivia *Markein was originally created by user , though upon declaring he had no proper role in his storyline, he decided to hand him over to . *It has been confirmed that he will have a major role in future storyline. See Also *Gallery:Markein Category:Rotaxians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Sand Category:Bounty Hunters' Guild